


Swapping Spit

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Spit Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tenten actually groaned in frustration. "Shino, stop being a big baby and spit in my mouth." There's a sentence he never thought he'd hear in his life. [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 7





	Swapping Spit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: So you want a story about some erotic spit play with our lovely pair wrapped in vague plot? Well then:
> 
> 1 - This is the story for you! and
> 
> 2 - You're a little bit kinky and I can dig that! xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Swearing. Erotic Spit Play. Kissing Scene.

They had managed to get trapped in some kind of lair; that wasn't too uncommon, the fact that any movement on the floor triggered a new deadly trap and they were in complete darkness; that was new, and highly annoying.

"Alright everyone just stay calm."

"Yea, great advice Shikamaru," Ino muttered angrily; Shino heard Tenten make a noise of agreement.

"We just need to think of a way out of this," the Nara continued in the pitch black. "I wish I could see anything. Tenten! You got anything that makes light?"

"Yea hold on," Shino heard the weapons user reply before he heard rustling to his left then suddenly a crack and their eyes were assaulted with sudden light.

The flare that Tenten had lit didn't give them a lot of light. He couldn't even see the ceiling with the light they had but he remembered the walls being tall and, he could see now, had small holes in them; there was a closed chest at the back of the room which they were told contained what their employer wanted; the floor was square panelled and, apparently, had mechanisms underneath that were weight activated.

They had found that one out the hard way. Shikamaru and Ino had entered first and when nothing bad had happened Shino and Tenten had entered afterwards. As soon as the last pair were in the room Shikamaru's foot had triggered something that made a few small boulders fall from the ceiling, forcing them to scatter; that was closely followed by Ino stepping on another trigger and nearly fell through the floor when the part she was standing on collapsed.

Shikamaru had caught her and thrown her to be beside him before the lights had gone out. Leaving them where they were just before Tenten lit her flare.

"Were those two bowls always there?" Tenten asked pointing back towards the entrance.

Two bowls attached to a single pipe were now situated just inside the door; those definitely weren't there when they first entered.

"Shino," the Nara called out. "I remember seeing holes in the wall before the lights died. Can you send your beetles into those holes and find out if anything's in them?"

The hive user flicked his arm out for his insects to leave through his hand; but as soon as they left him the mechanisms below the floor gave an angry screech.

"Stop! Stop moving!" Shikamaru yelled.

None of them so much as breathed until the screeching stopped.

"It seems the weight scales these floor tiles operate on are very sensitive," Shino finally spoke. "I only released a few insects and it complained about the weight change."

"How much do those things weigh?" Tenten asked him looking amazed.

"No more than a few drops of water," he answered before hearing Shikamaru sigh.

"What a drag; don't release any more alright?"

His bugs investigated the holes before returning to him, hovering around him instead of going back under his skin like they would normally do.

"There are weapons in them, long thin metal spears tipped with poison."

"Perfect," Ino muttered.

"Can you have them check what's in that bowl Tenten pointed out?" Shikamaru asked next.

Shino directed his bugs into one of the pots and they had just landed on the lip of one of them when they were ensnared in darkness again.

"Guys I've got more hold on," Tenten called out and he heard her rummaging in her pack again.

His insects, not needing light like they did, entered the pot and hummed back the contents before they all heard a sliding noise followed by a loud vacuum sound.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked.

Tenten flicked another fire stick to life.

"Hey! The pots have lids now!"

It was true. Both pots now seemed to be covered, but only for another second, before the lids seemed to slide back into the side.

"Did-did they just eat your insects?" Tenten asked raising the flare slightly higher to try and get a better look.

"Yes;" he turned to look in Shikamaru and Ino's direction. "But I know what was in the pots before it was washed away."

"What was in it?"

"Blood, hair and urine."

He saw Tenten pull a disgusted face at the same time Ino yelled "someone peed in there?!"

"Alright what do blood, hair and urine have in common?" Shikamaru asked the room, ignoring Ino's gagging noise.

"Umm they all come from people?" Tenten started with a shrug.

"Or just animals in general," Shino added on top of Tenten's suggestion.

"DNA, they are all markers of DNA," Shikamaru explained before calling out slightly louder, even though they already heard him. "We need to give it DNA!"

"Shikamaru, can you rip out a few of your hairs and put them in the bowl with your jutsu?" Ino asked.

Shino heard Shikamaru scoff.

"Ino I need light to make a shadow; it's nearly pitch black in here. I'm too far away from Tenten's flare. I can't even see myself."

It was true; he was halfway across the room; they could hear them no problem, but the flare only illuminated their feet and calves. As skilled as Shikamaru was he couldn't do what the blonde was asking. Shino could only see Tenten because they had both dived the same direction to avoid the boulders and so were only a meter or so away from each other.

Tenten spoke up then. "Would saliva do?"

"I think so yea," Shikamaru finally called out a after a few seconds silence. "But unfortunately, we can't get any closer-"

"I could spit that far, it's only a couple of meters from me," the bun haired girl grinned. "Lee and I have been practising!"

"Tenten that's disgusting," Ino added sounding repulsed.

"Hey!" The weapons user grinned. "You never know when you'll need such a skill!"

"I'm afraid I must agree with Ino," Shino spoke up and Tenten turned her grin on him. "That is an unseemly skill to want to master."

"Well like I said; I've found the one time I needed it!"

"You don't have to sound so excited about it!" Ino yelled back.

Tenten seemed to steal herself and he saw her cheeks move before she leant back and threw her top half forward as she spat; unfortunately, she missed by only a few inches hitting the wall behind it.

"Dammit I missed," she muttered, shuffling her feet so her stance widened slightly without triggering the mechanisms. "No one tell Lee I missed the first try!"

"I am not telling _anyone_ about this don't you worry," Ino replied with a slight laugh. "No one would believe me anyway!"

After widening her stance; she spat again with the same force and hit the target with a small 'ding' sound when it collided with the inner metal of the bowl.

"I heard something, did you get it?" The mental jutsu user called out. "We can't see!"

"She hit her target," the hive user replied as Tenten seem too busy looking pleased with herself.

He actually saw the lid slide over the pots and heard the same vacuum type sound just before Tenten's second flare died.

They waited in the black.

"Shikamaru it didn't work," Tenten called out before he heard her shuffling again, presumably to get another light source.

"Nothing's happening!" Ino yelled sounding even angrier than before.

Tenten flicked a third flare to life and again their small portion of the room lit up.

"Got any other ideas?" The weapons user asked looking in his direction and he felt himself shrug before they once again heard Shikamaru's voice in the darkness.

"I'm missing something; describe the pot again, I can't see."

"There are two of them," Tenten started raising her voice slightly to make sure the Nara heard. "And they both seem to connect to the same tube-"

"Two?" Shikamaru called back.

"Yes, two of them," Shino confirmed.

"Two DNA structures," Shikamaru clarified. "Tenten only spat in one pot but you're saying two. It needs two different bits of DNA."

"I am not spitting guys," Ino clarified and he imagined the Yamanaka shivering at the mere thought of having to spit. "Not that I could spit that far anyway."

"None of us could. Maybe we –"

"I have an idea," Tenten spoke up again and turned to look at him. "Shino; can you lean towards me as far as you can? Without moving your feet off their squares, I mean."

"I believe so," he did as she requested, moving his feet along the ground to be at the edge of the squares they were on, so he was only two squares away from her, barely any distance. "Now what?"

She kneeled down and leant sideways so she was both beneath and as close to him as possible, making sure not to move her feet off her squares, before looking up at him and grinning sheepishly.

"Okay Shino, and hear me out before you make judgements okay?"

The Aburame pulled a confused expression. "I am; listening."

Her sheepish grin grew. "I need you to spit in my mouth."

He heard the Yamanaka shout a disgusted "eww!" from behind them.

Shino blinked behind his goggles. "I must not have heard you right; why? Because that is vile."

"No listen hear me out! We need two different DNAs right? So, if you spit in my mouth-shut up Ino!" The weapons mistress broke off to yell at the blonde when she made another disgusted sound. "If you spit in my mouth, then I'll have your DNA; I'll simply keep it in my mouth and when I spit it'll be like we're both spitting into the pot," she shrugged. "That or I can bite you until you bleed but we might get some on the floor that way and I don't really want to injure you, you know?"

"That; makes sense," Shikamaru suddenly spoke up from his dark part of the room. "Yea try that."

Shino's head snapped round even if the Nara wouldn't be able to see it. "Shikamaru; you cannot be serious."

"Do you have a better idea?" The Nara questioned back. "Without being able to move or get anything on the floor it's our best option," there was beat of silence before the shadow wielder spoke again, sounding uncomfortable. "I know it's a drag Shino; so please don't make me make it an order."

Tenten actually groaned in frustration. "Shino, stop being a big baby and spit in my mouth."

There's a sentence he never thought he'd hear in his life.

Shino managed to contain a few embarrassed mumblings as he undid his black collar and pulled his green hood down to free up his face. He leant his face over Tenten's, forcing himself to ignore how big her chocolate eyes looked in the flares light, and stopped.

"I must admit; I'm not even sure how to proceed."

"Right; probably best if you just kind of umm-" even Tenten's face was bright red now and this whole situation was her idea. "–not so much _spit_ , more like; let it _drop_ into my mouth."

He wasn't completely sure; but he thought he would rather have the poison coated spears from the wall attack them than this degrading situation.

Tenten, cheeks still flushed, bent her head back and opened her mouth as wide as she could; her tongue also came out as far out past her lips as possible, to catch his spit on her tongue and he had to give himself a mental smack to stop himself doing or saying something idiotic because that was an extremely _erotic_ sight. The sight only got more enticing when she closed her eyes.

He didn't trust his aim, he'd never spat before in his life, so he took her jaw in his grip, her blush intensified at that, and he lowered his face, so his lips were only a few centimetres from hers. He rolled his tongue around his mouth a few times before lowering his lips a little more, opening his mouth and almost pushing the salvia out of his mouth with a curl of his tongue.

The collection of his spit landed on her tongue and she slowly opened her eyes and drew her tongue back into her mouth. He saw the muscles in her jaw actively fight against their impulse to swallow and he dug his fingernails into his palm to stop himself making an audible sound that would give away how arousing a thought and sight that was.

She stood then and he saw her cheeks move slightly before she leant back and then threw her whole body into another long-range spit.

It hit its target; and they heard the same sliding sound of the pots closing before the vacuum.

A second later several very loud clicks happened, and the entire chamber was flooded with light; meaning they could see their teammates again after blinking several times to allow their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"It's good to see you guys!" Tenten teased with a smile, cheeks still dusted pink from their previous actions.

"The chest is open!" Ino yelled pointing at the now open chest situated at the back of the room.

"You think that did it then?" The bun haired girl asked the room.

"Only one way to find out," Shikamaru replied. "But let's be smart about this. On my mark Shino I want you to wrap your swarm around you and Tenten," he looked at Ino. "And I'm gonna wrap us up in shadows," he looked back at them. "If those weapons shoot out, we know we haven't done it and we'll simply grab what's in the chest and run for it; if they don't, we're good."

"Alright! The shadow user yelled and Shino could see him take a hold of Ino's wrist in preparation for his countdown. The Aburame did the same with Tenten.

"On three; one, two three!"

Shino pulled and Tenten jumped and he flung his arm out so his bugs created a protective barrier around them. Tenten, safely in his arms, waited as still as he did. When nothing happened after several moments Shikamaru spoke again.

"Guess we're good."

Shino retracted his insects and held Tenten's back and hand as she stood. When she raised her head to look him in the face, she smiled her thanks before licking her bottom lip and he spun on the spot to redo his collar and pull up his hood to hide the swell of attraction to the beautiful brunette that sparked somewhere in his abdomen, what had that single act of spiting in her mouth awaken in him for him to act like this?

The treasure, it turned out, that they were contracted to get, that they nearly got impaled for; that Shino had had to _spit_ in Tenten's _mouth_ for was-

"A cooking recipe?!" Ino yelled when Shikamaru unrolled the scroll they found in the chest.

"You-you're kidding?" Tenten asked leaning over the Nara's shoulder.

"No that's what it looks and reads like," Shikamaru confirmed sighing openly. "What a complete drag."

"We are in the Land of Rice Paddies after all," Shino found himself saying even if he felt like sighing himself.

"There is so much about this mission that is just _dumb_ ," Ino said putting her hands on her hips. "The fact that someone paid for a B Rank mission to get a _cooking recipe_ , the fact that someone built this" she gestured around the trap filled room. "–to hide it; and the fact that we wouldn't have gotten out of here if it wasn't for Shino gobbing in Tenten's mouth of course."

Shino saw Tenten freeze, her blush appearing again.

"It looks like the main ingredient in this recipe is _blood_ ," Shikamaru told them looking slightly sick.

"That; kind of explains the pots?" Tenten spoke shrugging her shoulders and awkwardly grinning.

"We risked our lives for some kind of blood cake recipe," Ino muttered again. "I'm so over this mission, can we go home yet?"

They all thoroughly agreed.

When they were all back in Konohagakure; Shikamaru went to report in at the Hokage Tower and Ino ran on home with a quick goodbye. Shino was about to bid Tenten farewell when she gripped her hands in front of herself and pulled a facial expression that made him stop.

"Are we okay?" She asked looking up to his face. "After, you know-" she bit her lip, grinning embarrassed. "–the whole _spit_ thing," she looked up at him again. "I swear it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"You were right to suggest it," he felt his shoulders tense; why did that sound so wrong? "Why? Because it made sense at the time, you were right it was the only course of action."

"But; are _we_ okay?" She asked again.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He asked back.

"I know it made you uncomfortable," she replied honestly lowering her hands, her fingers interlacing. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me Shino."

"It made me; uncomfortable; that is true," he confessed, it also made him feel a few _other_ choice things but those he felt best to keep to himself. "But I am not uncomfortable with _you;_ why?" He took a few steps back towards her until he stood in front of her. "Because _you_ ; would never make me uncomfortable Tenten."

She seemed to let out a relieved breath at that. "That's good," she suddenly grinned mischievously. "Because you know I'm telling everyone about this!"

"You are surely jesting?" He asked and she seemed to grin wider at his tone.

"Oh no!" She spread her arms out wide. "I'm telling _everyone_ I got to swap spit with Shino Aburame!" She pointed towards the Main Street. "I should start right now! I'll just go-!"

When she took a step in the direction she pointed, he instinctively pulled her back making her laugh.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" She turned in his grip, grin still in place. "I wasn't going too anyway!" She raised an eyebrow. "But if you think Ino isn't then you're in denial."

"That is a thought," Shino muttered making Tenten laugh again.

"Well," Tenten suddenly looked sly as she undid the buckle on his black coat collar letting it fall open. "If everyone is going to know we swapped spit anyway," she leant in; her breath ghosting over his lips with how close she was. "Then we should _swap spit_ ," how on _earth_ did she make that sound so attractive?

She kissed him then and they had a slow, deep meeting of lips and tongues. She ran her tongue along his and he gripped her hips as he felt her arms come to rest along his shoulders, pulling his green hood down in the process.

Whether he did it, or her; or most likely both of them wanted it to happen; their kiss was both incredibly _warm_ and _wet_ ; both of them getting a little sloppy with their salvia. Both of them happily licking away the others spit into their mouths; Tenten actually curled her tongue around his, bringing his salvia into her mouth before gulping it down lightly and one of his hands gripped her hip tighter while the other came up to hold her head in place; how, he asked himself again, did she make that motion so _entirely_ delicious?

When she pulled back several minutes later her tongue darted out to grab some of their combined spit that lingered at the corner of her mouth; the sight was even more erotic than the one earlier in the chamber; since he knew how his spit got there.

"I; might have lied," she breathed before giving a peaceful smile. "I-I just wanted to kiss you," her cheeks flushed again. "Don't laugh; but the spit thing earlier _really_ hot."

He pulled her into another kiss at that.

His Kikaichu alerted his foggy brain several minutes later that his father had just entered the clearing they were in. He pulled away and only had to turn his head slightly to the left to see him standing there.

Shino had to take a large breath finding he had no air in his lungs for speaking. "Father."

"Shino," his father sounded amused even as he crossed his arms.

Tenten didn't even seem embarrassed at being caught wrapped around him kissing the life out of him. "Hello Mr Aburame! It's nice to meet you! I'm Tenten!" She grinned turning back to him and cheekily placed a peck to his lips. "I'll see you later Shino."

When she had taken a few steps away she spun, walking backwards, she called out to him.

"I can't wait to swap spit with you again!"

He heard her chuckle as she spun back around and ran off.

His father took a few slow steps towards him giving off an air of entertained delight.

"Swap; spit," his father quoted, and Shino felt his cheeks flush from humiliation. "Is that what you kids; call it these days?"

Shino wished those poison spears from earlier would make an appearance.


End file.
